


Puppy eyes

by drummerqueen



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drummerqueen/pseuds/drummerqueen
Summary: Roger falls in love with a puppy one day.





	Puppy eyes

“Look at him!”

 

“I am looking at him, Roger”

 

“He’s adorable”

 

“Yes, he is”

 

“So…”

 

“We can’t adopt him, not now”

 

“But why?”

 

“Because we just moving to our new house and we have a lot of things to do, we have to order everything and get used to life together and all of that…”

 

“C’mon, I’ve been living in your old flat for the past months even if I wasn’t supposed to, we are used to live together by now”

 

“Maybe we can adopt one in the future”

 

“But… I want that one”

 

You were arguing for the past fifteen minutes about adopting a little dog just because Roger seemed to fell in love with him. You knew very well that when Roger wanted something he was very persistent till he achieved it, that was very clear till the first time you met him and he spend the whole night trying to get your phone number. But you were determined not to let him get away with it this time, so you just walked away to buy all the things that were still on your list. 

 

When you finished you realized that an hour had passed till you left Roger there watching the puppy, no news of him since then. You came back at where you saw him for the last time, you didn’t see them at first but then the saleswoman gave you a signal, pointing behind a shelving, and there he was sitting on the floor, with the puppy on his arms.

 

“They seem to like each other” The woman told you.

 

“Yeah… I can see that”

 

“Maybe you should adopt it. It’s a nice dog, very quiet”

 

You simply smiled to her and approached your boyfriend and his new love.

 

“Rog, I’ve finished, it’s time to go home”

 

“Have you heard that, buddy? We are going home”

 

“No, no… The puppy is not coming”

 

“Ignore her, she’s not talking seriously” The drummer stood up and smiled at you. “Right?”

 

“Look… I’m going to say this for the last time, we don’t have time for a puppy now, Roger… With the house, my job… You start a tour in three weeks!”

 

“And he will be delighted to keep you company while I’m away”

 

You came closer to him, one hand placed on his cheek caressing it. “We’ll adopt a puppy, I promise. But not now…”

 

“Please?”

 

“Rog…”

 

“Please, please, please!” He started to use his best strategy, it was time for his puppy eyes and his pouting.

 

“Roger, don’t” You looked away, he was so good at that.

 

“Look at us” He placed the puppy’s face next to his. “Look how cute we are together”

 

You gave them a look and, God, they were the cutest thing you had ever seen in your life. They were both looking at you with their big blue eyes, waiting for you to say yes. 

 

But you needed to be strong and you just approached them, took the puppy and placed him again inside the fence where you first saw him. “I’m sorry, honey… Next time”

 

\---------------

 

Roger was angry.

 

A lot.

 

He didn’t talk to you all the way back home, not even when you asked him something. And once you arrived home the situation didn’t change much.

 

“What do you want for dinner?”

 

“I’m not hungry”

 

“Roger…”

 

He disappeared into your room. When you finished eating something and cleaning everything, you entered the room. He was on the bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling.

 

“There’s some rice on the fridge if you recover the appetite”

 

“Nice…”

 

Once you put your pajama on you laid next to him, your eyes fixed on him. 

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“I don’t want you to be like this” He didn’t say anything. “C’mon, Rog… It’s just a dog”

 

“No it’s not…” He turned his face to look at you. “He was  _ the _ dog, we had a special connection”

 

“We’ll find another one and you’ll feel the same about it”

 

He snorted. “You don’t understand” And turned, giving you his back. 

 

You started tracing circles on it with your fingers, knowing that that was very relaxing for him. 

 

“I’m sorry for acting like this… Maybe I’ll feel better tomorrow” He said suddenly and you took that as a signal to hug him from behind.

 

“And I’m sorry for saying no to adopt him but-”

 

“I just want you to think of what I told you before, your excuses are nonsense”

 

“Alright… I will”

 

“Promise?”   
  


“Promise” You gave him a kiss on the back of his neck and tried to sleep.

 

But you didn’t sleep much that night.

 

He was right.

 

Your excuses where nonsense.

 

You had a big house now where the dog would be able to run and play, you both were more than used to live together and a dog wouldn’t be a trouble, you worked on mornings but you would be able to take a walk with him before going to it and on evenings, and he definitely would help with the loneliness when Roger will be on tour.

So, the next morning when Roger woke up you weren’t in bed anymore.

 

You were bringing the puppy to his new home.

 

\---------------

 

“Rog?”

 

“I’m in the kitchen! Where were you this early in the morning?”

 

“I forgot something on the store yesterday”

 

“Look, you were right… We can get another puppy anytime, it’s just that he was so cute…” He was cooking something for breakfast and you were at the door watching the scene with the little puppy in your arms. 

 

“He had those big, blue eyes and-” 

 

The dog suddenly burked and Roger knew what it was immediately. When he turned around his eyes went wide.

 

“Surprise” You said smiling.

 

“He… He is… He-”

 

“He’s staying with us, we are his family now”

 

Tears started filling the blonde’s eyes and he approached both of you with a bright smile on his face. “Why?”

 

“For once you were right, there weren’t solid excuses for not adopt him”

 

Roger looked at the puppy one more time before taking you by your neck and kissing you. “Thank you” He whispered. “I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!”

 

You smiled. “Why do you always get what you want?”

 

“I’m very convincing” He smirked. 

 

“Yeah… With those puppy eyes…”

 

“You seem to like puppy eyes” He said while caressing the dog’s head.

 

“I like your puppy eyes” And gave him a kiss.

 

“And Hendrix’s”

“Hendrix? Like Jimi Hendrix?”

 

“Of course! It’s the best name for a puppy!”

 

“If you say so… Do you like it?” You asked looking at the hairball in your arms.

 

He made the same high pitched sound he did before.

 

“See! He loves it!” Roger then took the puppy and started giving him little kisses on his face, rubbing their noses together.

 

And your heart melted at the scene. It had been a good decision.

 

\---------------

 

The days passed and the bond between Roger and Hendrix was growing stronger and stronger, they were practically always together. If Roger was laying on the sofa watching TV, Hendrix was laying on his chest watching it too; if the drummer was composing something with the guitar, the little dog was sitting next to him watching the scene carefully… You knew when Roger was arriving home because the puppy always ran to the front door to receive him and the blonde always laid on the floor to allow him to climb on top of him to give him a hug.

 

They were definitely best mates.

 

But the day of the beginning of the tour arrived and it was time to say goodbye to Roger for a while.

 

While Roger was packing his suitcase, Hendrix was looking at him curious and he often tried to enter inside the suitcase as if he knew that the drummer was placing there all the things he was going to take with him. 

 

“I’m sorry, buddy… But you can’t come with me this time, you have to stay here with mum” He took the little one on his arms and sat on the bed. “I know it’s going to be difficult for both of us but I have to do it… I’m going to miss you a lot, mate” He hugged the animal strongly against him.

 

“I’m scared to ask if you are going to miss more him or me…” You had been watching the scene for the door.

 

He laughed, placing Hendrix on the bed and standing up to wrap his arms around your waist. “You will always be the thing I will miss the most while on tour, my love”

 

You passed your arms around his neck. “Sure?”

 

“Sure” And you melted into a kiss.

\--------------

 

There were some tears and promises when Roger left, but you were used to it. However, Hendrix wasn’t and he spent all the day laying on his little bed with a sad look on his face. You tried to cheer him up, making him his favourite food, playing with him… but nothing seemed to help.

 

You laid on your bed, ready to sleep and hoping that he would get used as days passed. But you suddenly heard his crying and you hated it so much that you decided to go talk to him.

 

“Hey…” You started caressing him. “It’s ok, daddy will come back, I promise” He didn’t stopped till you suggested him to sleep on the bed with you. You were surprised at how intelligent he was, he understood almost anything. So, you took them and placed him on the bed next to you.

 

He seemed to be more relaxed but not enough to be able to sleep and you decided to put and arm on him, rubbing circles with your thumb. He liked the contact and he searched for more. He moved till his back was pressed against your chest and he placed his little head on your arm. You melted a little and wrapped your free arm around him, hugging him. And you both fell asleep quickly.

 

You get used to it so you slept together all the nights that Roger was away.

 

Your boyfriend was right when he said that the puppy would help with the loneliness, you were doing all the things together. You loved the feeling of him on top of you, how he received you when you came back from work, how happy he was when you placed the phone next to his ear and he heard Roger speaking to him. He was a blessing.

 

\-------------

 

Roger arrived home late and without warning that he was coming to give you a surprise. He tried to be as quiet as possible, trying not to awaken you. When he entered the room and saw the scene he thought his heart was going to explode, he had in front of him the most beautiful and cute scene he had ever seen in his life. 

 

He put his pajama on and laid next to you both, making slow movements. But… someone noticed his presence.

 

The mixed sounds of your dog and your just arrived boyfriend woke you.

 

“Hey, buddy! I missed you too” Roger was hugging a very excited Hendrix that, at the same time, was kissing him on the face and moving frantically. “Hi, love. Sorry we woke you, I tried to be quiet but this little monster heard me”

“Roggie!” You hugged him strongly and started placing kisses on his face too. “You didn’t told me you were coming today”

 

“I wanted it to be a surprise and it seems that you have liked it, you both are going to kill me with so much kisses”

 

“We have missed you so much” And you were finally being capable of kissing his lips now that Hendrix seemed to be more relaxed.

 

He passed an arm around you to pull you closer. “I’ve missed you so much that I thought of leaving the tour”

 

“I thought you were delighted having all those groupies around you”

 

“Fuck the groupies, I only need you”

 

You kissed him again and as the thing was becoming hotter, Roger decided to take Hendrix to his bed, he was too young to see something like that.

 

“Goodnight, little! Tomorrow we are going to play all day together and we’ll go for a long walk as you like” The puppy gave him a last kiss and Roger kissed his forehead before returning to bed. “Where were we?”

 

“I think you were going to show me how much you have missed me” You winked to him and he smirked.

 

He placed himself on top of you and started devouring your mouth. You spread your legs a little so that you could feel his hardness against your core but just at that moment…

 

_ *Woof, woof* _

 

You opened your eyes a little and you could see Hendrix’s eyes staring at you. Roger looked too and sighted. “Buddy, we are busy here”

 

“I think he has get used to sleep here and doesn’t like the idea of sleeping alone anymore”

 

“This is your fault” The blonde told you before standing up and kneeling in front of the puppy. 

 

“You were the one who wanted a puppy, don’t you remember?”

 

Roger rolled his eyes and directed his look to Hendrix. “You can’t sleep here anymore, little. We need some privacy” The puppy understood immediately and began to make cry noises. “No, no no… Don’t you dare doing that”

 

“He did the same to me the first night you weren’t here, now you understand why I let him sleep with me”

 

The dog was still crying although Roger was trying to calm him with pettings. “Stop, please… Don’t look at me like that with those big blue eyes…”

 

“That’s what you do to me! Take your own medicine, Roger Taylor!”

 

“Are you on my side? I thought you wanted sex…”

 

“Yeah, but this is very funny! For once you are the victim” You smiled triumphantly.

 

The little dog only needed one more little high pitched sound to convince Roger. “Alright… You sleep with us… But only today!” The puppy stopped crying immediately and started barking of happiness. Roger took him and passed him to you, he didn’t need much time to find his position. “He has to sleep between us, hasn’t him?”

 

“I’m afraid he has. But look at him, he’s adorable”

 

“I’m adorable too, you know… I am an adorable and needy boyfriend”

 

You both laughed. “He is more independent in the morning, we’ll do it tomorrow” You said caressing his cheek. “I’m so happy that you are finally here, Rog”

 

“I am happy to be here too, love” He pressed your hand against his cheek. “I would be more happy making love to you right now but…” You both laughed again.

 

Hendrix was looking at you too as you were talking and you gave him a little kiss on his head. “Goodnight, cutie”

 

“Hey! I want a goodnight kiss too” Roger protested. You move your head a little, getting closer to him and planted a peck on his lips. “Goodnight, Rog. I love you”

 

“I love you too” Was the only thing he could say before falling asleep because of al the tiredness of the tour.

 

Roger finally showed you how much he had missed you the next morning and although he said that that night was going to be the last time that Hendrix was going to sleep in your bed, the truth is that finally it became something routine. 

 

But you didn’t mind. 

 

You, Roger and Hendrix were a happy family after all.

  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my things as always! Please comment it or something if you liked it, I appreciate the interaction so much! Love you all <3


End file.
